


I would drive 500 miles!

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow knows nothing, North Coast 500, Scotland, Take Charge Sansa, except where to put it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Why would you want Sansa and I to go alone?”“Because you two are incapable of being normal and go for normal dinner or cinema dates.” Robb replied. "Only you Jon Snow. Only you would need to be taken on a road trip to be made aware of the fact you totally fancy my sister."For the 12 Days of ShippingDay 1: Road Trip AU





	I would drive 500 miles!

“But… why?” Jon asked, frowning as Sansa dumped the book and map in front of him and Robb.

“Because it is a sin that we have barely seen any of Scotland!” Sansa replied simply. “I mean, I’ve been all over Europe and Australia, you guys did America. But we haven’t done a Scotland adventure and why? Why haven’t we?”

“Because it rains all the time,” Robb replied in deadpan. “We can’t plan to camp or have a barbeque or go to the beach. And besides, what is even up in the Highlands? Mountains. That is what. And what am I going to do on a mountain? Do I look like I climb mountains?”

“Your lack of patriotism offends me,” Sansa replied with a wrinkle of her nose. Robb shrugged.

“I’m proud enough of being Scottish,” he retorted. “I drink Irn Bru all the time!”

Jon snorted into his cereal. Sansa narrowed her eyes on her brother.

“I really want to do the North Coast 500. Pleeeeease, can we go?” she said. Then she moved to sit on the opposite side, blinking slowly and pouting at Robb, who was doing his best to ignore her. “Come on Robb, we never spend time together anymore. This could be a great sibling bonding time.”

“Sibling bonding…and then an awkward Jon third wheel,” Robb reminded her, tilting his head at his friend sitting beside him.

“Well, Jon has the car,” Sansa reasoned, glancing at Jon briefly and then too late, Jon realised she was turning her best doe-eyed, sad, pleading expression on him. “I’ll pay all the fuel costs Jon. Please, please!”

“Don’t give in to her!” Robb cried, shoving a hand across Jon’s eyes that had Jon pausing the movement of his spoon. Sansa huffed in response.

“I don’t mind really, Neither the driving part or the cost,” Jon said and Robb scoffed as he moved his hand away. “I just think it is a bit…I dunno… boring.”

Sansa gasped as though he had called her mother something terrible. And she was looking at him as though he had grown two heads.

“Scotland is beautiful and we should be grateful to live in such a naturally gorgeous country. I mean, did you know that Ullapool has palm trees? And on Harris, there are beaches to rival the Caribbean.”

“Beaches we can’t appreciate because it rains all the time,” Robb reminded her.

“It isn’t raining now!” Sansa retorted, pointing out at the sunshine outside and sticking her tongue out in triumph.

“Oh, so summer was a Wednesday again this year,” Robb said in a bored tone before lifting his bowl to his mouth to slurp at the milk.

“Fine,” Sansa snapped. “Fine. Jon and I will just go ourselves then!”

Robb spluttered, milk dribbling down his chin and Jon’s mouth dropped open. Sansa shrugged as though she had merely continued talking about the sunshine outside as she slipped off her seat and switched the kettle on.

“Why would you and Jon go by yourselves?” Robb asked, wiping his mouth with his pyjama sleeve. “You guys never spend any time together.”

“Well then we can rectify that on the trip. Would you mind Jon? I don’t know who else to ask and I really want to do this!”

“Um, yeah sure. It will be fun,” he responded, trying to sound like he meant it. Because Sansa and him, they had never really clicked like the rest of the Starks had with him. Robb, seemingly knowing this, snorted and shook his head.

“I give it three days before one of you kills the other.”

***

Robb was wrong.

It was only day one of their trip and Jon was already regretting it. The awkward silence was killing him already and they had barely left Edinburgh behind an hour before hand. It was going to be at least another two hours before they hit Inverness, if they were lucky.

He desperately wanted a cigarette. But Sansa had tossed his packet of cigarettes away, telling him he wasn’t going to be smoking near her. He had pointed out that it was his car although there was nothing he could do now with the packet tossed in the back seat. The silence had settled from then on.

He had only agreed because he felt bad that she and him had never bonded, that he wanted to show her he was happy to have a relationship with her like he had with the rest of his siblings (and nothing to do with his old teenage crush on her). But it seemed as though he had forgotten one important thing.

He had nothing in common to talk about with Sansa.

“Shall we put on some music?” she asked eventually, after even she could no longer be polite enough to ignore the awkwardness. Jon nodded, preparing himself for two hours of Taylor Swift or One Direction. He blinked as he heard the guitar, the chords instantly recognisable since it was his favourite song and his favourite band.

“Foo Fighters?” he asked in disbelief, sparing her a glance. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Does that surprise you?” she asked, a playful smile tugging at her lips. Jon frowned at the road ahead.

“Well, yeah,” he responded honestly. “I didn’t know you liked them.”

“You never asked,” she replied simply as she returned to looking out of the window. Jon frowned slightly, casting her another sideways glance.

He tried to maintain his annoyance, out of principle. But Sansa started humming along to the music and then, bursting out into song that left Jon powerless to stop the chuckle escaping him. He could see her grinning at him out of the corner of his eye and tried to set his features back to his usual brooding expression.

“It won’t kill you,” she teased. “Smiling, laughing.”

“I beg to differ,” he replied in his best sullen tone even though he couldn’t help his lips twitching upwards when she grinned at him.

***

He had to admit, Sansa did have great taste.

She had picked out the best hotels and seemed to just find all the cutest cafes and nicest, affordable restaurants. He told her as much as they had dinner on their second night of the trip and she had beamed at him over the rim of her wine glass.

“Not just a pretty face,” she teased. Jon choked slightly on his wine, catching the attention of the couple at the table next to them who shot him a disgusted look. Sansa raised her eyebrows in concern and handed him a napkin. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he choked out even though he most certainly wasn’t.

He had never been close with Sansa but he had always admitted she was pretty. And now that he was spending almost twelve hours every day in her company, he was starting to realise she wasn’t the cold, snobby princess type that he had always thought her to be. No, she was passionate and adventurous and funny. Jon couldn’t remember when a girl had made him laugh half as much as Sansa did and it seemed as though she didn’t even need to try, she was just naturally in tune with his humour and personality.

And her adventurous nature had taken him by surprise. She had tried seafood that had Jon squirming at the mere sight. She had ran straight into the water just last afternoon, giggling and screaming at how cold it was. Jon had reminded her that it was the North Atlantic Ocean. In response for his sarcasm, she had filled a bucket and chased him across the beach relentlessly, tossing the contents at his back. They had ended up collapsing on the sand in a fit of giggles. And then she had gone back to the car to get her clothes in order to go and get changed. Jon had tried his best not to think of how gorgeous she had looked with her purple bathing suit and her hair all wet and curled from the sea.

Robb was definitely wrong about them killing each other by day three, he thought miserably, picking at his salmon. If Robb could hear his thoughts right now it would be him that killed Jon.

***

“There is something so magical about it,” she sighed, staring out at the sea before them, the Orkney Isles just visible in the distance.

“Yeah, the sea is very calming,” he agreed, blinking his curls out of his eyes as the wind tossed through their hair.

They are at John O’Groats now, four days in. And Jon’s thoughts are becoming more and more dirty as time goes by. Sansa seems to always be wet from the sea or eating an ice lolly in a frankly filthy manner or licking some sort of food from her fingers, moaning around her digits as though she has never tasted anything so good.

Jon is a good man, who respects women and all that good stuff. But he is also a straight man with a cock who finds it hard (in all manner of ways!) to deal with such visual aids when they are presented right in front of him. He is forever imaging Sansa spread out before him, moaning as she suckled on something much bigger than a Rocket ice lolly.

So far Jon has restrained from taking himself in hand but there are only so many cold showers he can deal with, only so many times he can stop himself rutting against his bed like a teenager again.

But now Sansa is finishing her packet of salt and vinegar crisps, folding the packet neatly into her pocket and licking her fingers with a barely hidden moan, followed by the words. “I do love the taste of salt.”

_Jesus, Mary and Joseph, is she aware I might just explode at any moment if she keeps doing this all day, every day?_

“Jon,” she said suddenly, turning to him. She bit her lip, eyes dropping shyly and Jon felt a crushing need to comfort her. She looked up then, giving a small smile. “I’m glad you came with me.”

“Me too,” he replied honestly, giving her a small smile. “I’m glad I was proved wrong about you.”

“Oh?” she teased. Her eyes dropped to his mouth and Jon felt all the blood rush down his body at the way she licked her lips. “There are still some things I would prove you wrong about, if I had the chance, Jon Snow.”

***

She came to him that night, as though she had heard his darkest desires echoing in his mind.

She must have, he reasoned as he opened his bedroom door to find her wrapped in a silk dressing gown, showing off her endless long legs. He barely managed a splutter in response, opening staring at the v shape at the top of the material where he can see the curve of her breasts.

“Sansa,” he managed to breath out eventually, hand clinging desperately to the door handle. She licked her lips and Jon feels it is the door alone which keeps him standing.

“Jon,” she whispered. Her hand reached out, tracing the shape of his arm. The soft touch of her fingertips against his firm muscles unhinges him and he surged forward, hand twisting in her hair as he pulled her to meet his mouth.

She moaned, her own hands winding around his neck and into his hair, pulling him just as hard against her. And Gods, he had always thought Sansa to be a soft, delicate little thing but her kiss is hungry and powerful, sending him into a haze of desperate lust. He groaned as she pulled back, a hitched gasp escaping him as she pushed him backwards, her triumphant smirk as his knees hit the bed makes his head spin.

She wrenched open her dressing gown and Jon choked, eyes wide as he took in her naked form.

He barely had time to drink her in when she starts grinding against him, the soft flannel of his sleep pants doing nothing to hide his growing arousal. He groaned, eyes fluttering shut as he feels himself harden, his hands reaching blindly for her hips, nails digging into her soft skin. She leaned forward, her breasts pressing against his chest and Jon groaned again, eyes opening halfway to see her eyes, dark with desire, drinking him in.

“I want you,” she whispered. Jon’s hip buck instinctively.

“Me too,” he managed to respond before her mouth is on his again.

He moaned as her hand pushed past the hem of his clothes, wrapping around his cock. He wrenched his mouth away panting as she begins to stroke him with one hand, the other pushing his trousers down.

“Tell me Jon,” she cooed, hand moving faster, making Jon writher beneath her. “Did my seduction technique work? Did you think about me sucking your cock instead of those lollies, or my fingers?”

“Yes, yes,” he babbled, barely registering her words. By the time ‘seduction’ clicked in his brain, his mind had gone blank again as she took him into her mouth. “Jesus fucking Christ!”

“Really, you shouldn’t associate his name with such filth,” Sansa chided as she pulled off him, raising a disapproving eyebrow. Jon didn’t think she could be any sexier but that look had just proved him wrong. She grinned before diving down to take him into her mouth again.

He squirmed helplessly, hips trying to rise against the hands that held him down. He bit into his bottom lip, cursing over and over in his mind at the feel of her around him. He gasped as she took him deeper, a hand running through his curls as he tried desperately to last against her assault.

She pulled off of him and he was half grateful, half frustrated. His grey eyes watched her rear up and straddle him and before he can do or say anything, she had sunk herself down on top of him, keening so loudly it makes his head spin. She bit into her lip as she realised the sound she had made and Jon shot her a cocky grin.

“Do I fill you better than ice lollies?” he teased. She grinned back, predatory with a gleam of white teeth. She leaned forward, kissing him with such a force he is breathless when she pulled away. He cried out as she started to move, sitting upright and giving him a perfect view of her breasts bouncing with her thrusts, her cunt taking him over and over.

“Mmmm, definitely better at filling me than ice lollies,” she said after a moment, rolling her hips lazily. He moaned, hands reaching up to cup her breasts, his tongue licking his lips unconsciously at the feel of her soft flesh.

She started to roll her hips in faster circles, her breath coming out in pants. His left hand moved from her breast to stroke down the silk material of her dressing gown. He hoisted it up, groaning as his fingers come into contact with the round flesh of her arse. He squeezed her cheek gently before pressing his palm to the curved skin, encouraging her to move in ever faster, harder movements.

She began teasing him again, beginning to move slowly once more and he growled, eyes narrowed as she smirked, her voice low. “You made me wait long enough, have a taste of your own medicine.”

Jon growled again, the hand on her arse squeezing the flesh and pushing her flush against him. He managed to press his other hand down to give him enough strength to flip them over, his hands moving to the back of her knees to push her legs up and apart.

“You’re lucky I haven’t taken you on a beach like an animal the way you’ve been behaving,” he hissed as he pushed into her. He groaned at the wet, tight heat that welcomed him.

“Mmmm, I’ve thought about you taking me like an animal,” she whispered, licking her lips deliberately slowly. Jon cursed, squeezing his eyes shut. He is no match for her, he realised and he needed to look away before she causes him to become undone.

He pounded into her faster and harder, listening to her breath hitching. He reached for her hands, grasping the wrists in one of his own hands and pushing them to the bed, held above her head. Her eyes darken further, a low moan escaping and Jon smirked as she began to whimper, her muscles begin to clamp around him.

He gave a long guttural moan as she tensed and he pushed forward, spilling inside of her. He managed to use his free hand to brace his weight and stop himself from collapsing on top of her. She gave a hum of satisfaction, her eyes closed peacefully.

“What the fuck just happened?” he murmured, rolling off of her to the side. “Shit, we didn’t even use a condom.”

“I’m on the pill,” she responded with a shrug.

“Sansa…”

“I trust you,” she cut across him easily. “Lets not ruin the moment with a lecture alright?”

“Alright,” he sighed in agreement, eyes staring up at the ceiling until he feels her shift, her hand tracing the muscles of his belly. His eyes widen as he feels his cock begin to harden once more. “Wait Sansa, can we discuss what the fuck is going on here?”

“I’m attracted to you, you’re attracted to me. You never ask me out despite me giving you big hints. I have to resort to my brother helping me out. I wanted to fuck you and I know you wanted to fuck me!”

“Of course I did,” he agreed. “But Sansa, you’re Robb’s little sister and…and…hang on, what brother was helping you out?”

She blinked, trying to appear innocent but he has already worked it out in his head and he reached for his phone, dialing Robb’s phone.

“So you killed her first? Interesting,” his friend greeted.

“Did you deliberately drop out of this trip?” Jon returned and Robb laughed.

“Nope, I never agreed to go in the first place so can’t drop out if I was never a part of it.”

“Why would you want Sansa and I to go alone?”

“Because you two are incapable of being normal and go for normal dinner or cinema dates.” Robb replied. "Only you Jon Snow. Only you would need to be taken on a road trip to be made aware of the fact you totally fancy my sister."

“I haven’t killed her,” Jon said, grateful that Robb could not see his flush or feel the warmth radiating from his cheeks as he thought of what had just happened and how that definitely had killed her in some way given how pink her cheeks still were from exertion. Robb laughed on the other side of the line.

“Good,” he stated simply. “Because I am going to be best man at your wedding and that can’t happen until you two knuckleheads realise you like each other!”

“We’re uh…working on that,” Jon said meekly before clearing his throat. “So, I have your blessing then, to date Sansa?”

“What is this, the nineteen fifties?” Robb scoffed. “But yes, I am cool with you dating my sister. Now go and kiss her already, goodnight!”

Jon laughed, tossing the phone on the bedside cabinet and glancing at Sansa again. She gave him a nervous smile and Jon reached over, cupping her cheek gently and pulling her down for a soft kiss. He grinned when he pulled back.

“Where were we?”


End file.
